Serena's Slumber Party/Transcript
This is the transcript of Serena's Slumber Party in Tino's Adventures Chronicles. (The episode begins with Serena and Sunset in the park) Sunset Shimmer: So what do you think what we're suppose to do, since the boys are out to go camping? Serena: I don't know. Let me think... (Came up the idea) That's it! We should have a slumber party. Sunset Shimmer: Wonderful idea. I like it. Serena: Great. Sunset Shimmer: '''I'll see you later. I'll tell the girls. '''Serena: '''And I'll tell Benson that we should use the house. (In Benson's office) '''Benson: (Knocking the door) Come in. Serena: (Opens the door and then closes) Hey, Benson. I should tell you. Benson: What is it? Serena: Sunset Shimmer and I got bored, since the boys are off to camp for the weekend. So we were wondering if the girls and I can have a slumber party in Pops' house, please. Benson: You want to have a slumber party here in this house? Well, We are going camping with the guys to go camping as their chaperones. Go ahead then. But don't get too crazy. Serena: Thank you, Benson. You're the best. And don't worry we won't be that crazy. (Later the next morning the boys are packing) Fred Jones: Thanks for helping us out. Sunset Shimmer: Your welcome. Tino Tonitini: I hope you girls have fun during Serena's slumber party. Sunset Shimmer: '''We will. '''Ash Ketchum: '''I just need this trip to relax. '''Tino Tonitini: '''Yeah me too. - (Later, everyone is saying goodbye) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Bye Serena. Have fun. '''Serena: '''I will, Ash. '''Ash Ketchum: See ya soon. (They kiss) Lita: '''Bye, Shaggy. '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Bye, Lita. '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Bye Tino. '''Tino Tonitini: '''Bye Sunset. '''Daphne Blake: '''Bye, Fred. '''Fred Jones: '''Bye, Daphne. '''Dawn: Have an awesome camping trip. Clemont: '''Bonnie, are you sure you'll be okay with the girls? '''Bonnie: '''Don't worry Clemont. I'll be fine. (The boys leave and drove off) '''Dawn: So shall we? Serena: Sure! Twilight Sparkle: All right girls, let's get this party started. Pinkie Pie: Girl's slumber party! (She fires the party cannon) Daphne Blake: '''Let's party! '''Dawn: '''Finally no boys. '''Piplup: Piplup. Ashley Spinelli: '''Oh yeah. - (Later the villains are watching) '''Shego: '''A slumber party. The boys are out camping. '''Dr. Drakken: How interesting. Mr. Ross: Ash's girlfriend has planned a girl's slumber party, while her boyfriend and the rest of the guys go out camping. This will give us plenty of time to destroy them before they come back. (Laughs and then coughs) Shego: Watch where your coughing on someone already! Mr. Ross: My bad. Dr. Drakken: I have a plan to get rid of the girls for good. And you need a coughdrop Mr. Ross. (Later that night) Serena: '''Wow, this is fun. '''May: Yeah, sure was right Dawn. Dawn: Best idea ever, Sunset and Serena. Sunset Shimmer: I'm glad everyone liked our idea. May: '''What shall we do? '''Misty: How about we play a game? Daphne Blake: '''How about Truth or Dare? '''Dawn: '''Yeah. I did that on my first slumber party. '''May: '''Okay. Daphne you go first. Truth or dare? '''Daphne Blake: I pick... truth. '''Serena: '''Okay. Is it true you like like Fred? (Daphne was surprised and blushed) '''Daphne Blake: '''Well, why yes. (Then the doorbell rang) '''Serena: '''I wonder who that can be? (She and Sunset walk to the front door) (They reached the front door and were surprised that the villains are disguised as girls) - - - - (Then suddenly a mechanical arm grabbed Piplup) - - '''Serena: '''I knew these guys are party poopers - - '''Mr. Ross: '''Dusknoir use Psychic. (Dusknoir uses Psychic grabbing the girls) - - - (Later the phone rings) '''Serena: '''Hello. '''Benson: '''Hi Serena. it's Benson. We're on our way home. See you tonight. '''Serena: '''Okay. (Laughs nervously) Bye. (She hangs up) The boys are coming back tonight. - Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Tino's Adventures Chronicles